


The Fuck is Mikey?!

by IronicallyYoloing



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Happy Ending, M/M, coffee shop AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2015-12-30
Packaged: 2018-05-10 12:32:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5585467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IronicallyYoloing/pseuds/IronicallyYoloing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mickey finds warmth in a coffee shop while Ian has fun spelling Mickeys name wrong on his order</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Fuck is Mikey?!

**Author's Note:**

> I originally put this on Wattpad but I no longer use that site. So i re-uploaded it here :)

Mickey walked into the coffee shop taking in the heat and brushing off the snow that had fallen onto his jacket. He pulled off his gloves one by one and rubbed his hands together to create some kind of heat as he walked over to the counter where a red headed boy stood.

"Ey, get me a strong coffee" Mickey ordered as he fumbled around with the loose change in his pockets and counted what he had.

"Uh, yeah sure. Name?" The red head asked as he tapped the order into the machine.

"Mickey" He said looking up at the boy for the first time. He stared at the boys freckled face taking it all in, his eyes landed on the boys eyes and was immediately transfixed as he got lost in the shining orbs. His heart seemed to stop for a second as he continued to stare at the boy in front of him. But before he lost anymore control, Mickey dragged his eyes back down to his clenched hand with the change inside and threw the coins onto the counter. The red head looked down at the change and began counting it and putting it into the register. He got the receipt and handed it to Mickey before showing a little smile as he spun on his heels and walked over to the coffee machines. Mickey shook of what had just happened to him and took a seat near the door. He looked out the large windows and could see the snow was getting heavier by the second and he knew that this would surely lead to some distruption. He gazed back at the boy behind the counter, who was focused fully on making the coffee. There was hardly a soul in the shop, just Mickey, red head, a couple sitting near the back and a man by the window with his laptop and a cup of some sort. This definitely wasn't the sort of place you would find Mickey Milkovich on a daily basis, but it was cold outside and the store was warm.

"Uh, Mickey?" the boy at the counter called out, looking over at the table. Mickey sighed and stood up, walking over to the boy. He looked down at the coffee as he picked it up and then slowly looked up at the boy who was smiling slightly. Mickey furrowed his eyebrows but smiled back before walking back to his table. He set the cup down to allow it to cool and slowly spun it around mindlessly. He spotted his name written on the side, but something didn't look right.

"Mikey? Ey, fire head! The fuck is Mikey?!" He shouted over to the boy, who in response chuckled slightly at the new nickname. He jumped over the counter and started making his way over to the table. Mickey's heart began to speed up as the boy approached and he had to clench his fists together to try and clam down.

"Hey, sorry man. Mistakes happen." he chuckled again before pointing at the cup.

"Want me to cross it out?" he asked obviousy amused with himself.

"What...no, just get back to work man." Mickey stuttered as he brushed the side of his mouth with his thumb and looked down at the floor in hope that the boy would dissapear.

"Does it look like I have anything to do?" the reply came, to Mickeys misfortune. The boy was right, and although Mickey wanted the boy to leave, he wanted him to stay just as much so just shrugged and looked back up into the eyes of the boy who was again smiling.

"Ey, so how come you know my name, but I don't know yours?" Mickey asked, not taking his eyes off the boy.

"Well you seemed pretty happy with 'fire head', but I guess if you really want to know, it's Ian. Ian Gallagher."

"Well, Ian. Ian Gallagher, are you just going to stand there like a fucking idiot, or are you going to sit the fuck down?" Mickey asked as he took a swig of his lukewarm coffee and looked back outside at the snow covered town.. Ian hesitated but slowly moved to sit opposite Mickey.

"You know, we're supposed to get a lot more snow as the day goes on." Ian said, breaking the small silence between them. Mickey just looked back at Ian and nodded, taking another sip of coffee before placing it down on the table and taking his jacket off.

"So, you're a Gallagher, are you? That piece of shit Frank you're father then?" He asked.

"Well, no actually. My useless mother cheated on Frank with his brother. So, I'm still a Gallagher, but just not Franks. Thank fuck" Ian said, rolling his eyes as he did.

"Right, well the next time you see Frank, tell him he owes me money. And if he doesn't pay up soon, me and my brothers will be paying him a home visit and we'll get the money that way." Mickey stared straight at Ian with the coldest eyes he could, but the red head soon melted them in a flash.

"Good luck finding him. He hasn't been home in weeks. God knows he's probably in a gutter somewhere dead. Wouldn't that be a miracle?!" Ian chuckled looking down.

"Well he better get me my money before he dies." Mickey interjected sounding more pissed off than he had planned. Ian scratched his head slightly as he looked out the window.

"Christ, snows getting heavier... I wonder if..." Ian stood up and walked over to the door and tried to push it open.

"Yep, as expected. Snowed in." Ian sighed as he informed the other three cutomers in the shop before walking back to Mickey.

"Snowed in" was all he said as Mickey groaned and mumbled a 'fuck' under his breath.

"So I guess I'm stuck here with you for a while, ey fire head." Mickey perked up, smiling slightly at the boy across from him.

"Yeah, I guess you are. Lucky you." Ian joked as Mickey raised an eyebrow. He definitely wanted to get to know this boy, and now was the perfect time.

"Fuck u-up" Ian said as he read the words tattooed on Mickey's fingers and laughed slightly.

"What? Think it's funny? Don't think I won't, fire head" Mickey said sternly trying to sound more harder than he was showing at the time.

"Chill man. I just thought it was cute. That's all" Ian winked at Mickey who sat opposite with a look of shock on his face. Mickey wasn't showing it, but inside his stomach flipped at the very moment Ian called his tattoo's 'cute'. He couldn't understand why he was being so soft towards the boy, but right then, in the coffee shop, he couldn't care less.

"So, you like...with anyone or something?" Mickey asked, instantly regretting it and cringing at his own stupid self. Ian smiled again and Mickey thought he couldn't fall any further as he stared at the lips of the red head.

"No." Ian stated, chuckling and looking up at Mickey who was a little red in the face.

"Why? Din't think a south side thug like you would care whether I was with someone.." Ian continued.

"I don't. Just curious" Mickey replied as he finished off the last of his coffee. He stood up and chucked his cup away in the closest bin and walked backed to Ian who had followed Mickeys every move.

"It's getting pretty dark out. The snow's stopped. Want to try and get the doors open?" Ian asked as he stared at Mickey some more.

"Ur, yeah sure." The boys both stood up and Mickey grabbed his jacket and walked over to the shop door. They both leaned on the door as Ian pulled the handle down.

"On three" Mickey ordered. "One...two...three!" The two boys pushed on the door and immediately fell onto the cold snow as the door pushed past the layers of snow and swung open.

"FUCK!" Mickey yelled as he tried to stand up from the coldness beneath him. He slipped a few times but managed to get onto his feet. He turned to Ian who was still lying in the snow laughing and holding onto his stomach. Mickey chuckled as he held out a hand towards the other boy who greatfully took it and pulled himself up.

"Well, that wasn't so hard" Ian said as he brushed himself off and continued to laugh. Mickey just stared at the boy and took in the smile on his face. He couldn't take it any longer and leaned in towards Ian and placed a hand on the side of his face pressing their cold lips together. Two arms snaked their way around Mickey's shoulders as the kiss deepened and the two boys got completly lost in each other. Mickey pulled away suddenly and brushed a hand through his hair.

"Fuck, um...sorry. I have to go..." Mickey mumbled as he started to back away. Ian reached out and grabbed Mickey by the shoulder making him stop.

"Hey, meet me again?" He asked. Mickey just smiled as he pulled his hood up and put his gloves back on as he turned around and headed back home. He would definitely be seeing Ian Gallagher again, that's for sure.


End file.
